


A Wolf's Method of Relaxation

by ChromatoSalad



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Dom/sub, Light Bondage, M/M, wolf tokiya and golden retriever otoya from the latest set
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 04:24:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18308138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChromatoSalad/pseuds/ChromatoSalad
Summary: "They may be ferocious, but they must also relax at some point. And that must be after they have seized their prey and eaten their fill."What really happened before the Cool & Pop Animals photoshoot.





	A Wolf's Method of Relaxation

**Author's Note:**

> hi again it's me, back at 1am with some bad stuff. so apologies for any spelling mistakes and stuff. surprised i haven't seen anything tokioto for the animal stuff yet so like i had to provide. and i knew when i saw otoya's collar i had to do something. it's my first time writing actual penetration so i apologize if it's Bad.
> 
> disclaimer: i haven't read otoya's story and i swear im not a furry

There are a few things that make Otoya a happy puppy. Curry, playing his guitar, singing, to name a few.

Tokiya filling up his ass with copious amounts of cum would probably be number one though.

That's why Otoya was currently naked, only wearinf his collar, sucking on his fingers to get them nice and wet so he could continue preparing himself for Tokiya's cock. His head leaned against the bed frame in ecstasy as he pushed in two digits.

Said wolf was sat in front of him on the opposite side of the bed. The sharp eyes of the predator examined every little movement while licking his lips. Tokiya's hand slowly stroked himself at the sight of such an eager puppy ruining himself for him.

Otoya swore that every time his half lidded, tear filled eyes manage to regain focus again, Tokiya's cock was getting bigger and thicker.

He made the mistake of allowing his mind to wander into thoughts of how it would feel to finally have Tokiya fuck him into the mattress, and he brushed against his prostate lightly. His aroused body jerked in pure pleasure, causing him to pull against the leash attached from the bed post to his collar. The pulling applied pressure on his neck, choking him. Otoya's body shivered as he was reminded who he belonged to.

He was Tokiya's good, obedient boy.

His fingers began moving faster, the need for cock being the only thing he could focus on. So focused in fact, he didn't notice Tokiya untying his lead. Tokiya's rough tug on the leash brought Otoya back into the room.

"All fours. Now," Tokiya growled, his voice becoming dangerous.

He complied as quick as his strained limbs would allow him to, presenting his ass to the wolf. He sucked in a breath sharply as he felt the head of Tokiya's wet cock press against his entrance. He braced himself for the inevitable initial pain and stretch; and very quickly, pleasure.

Nothing happened.

Otoya's lips let out a pitiful whine and he attempted to push Tokiya in himself, only to be stopped by Tokiya jerking the lead forward. Tokiya's heavy pants filled Otoya's right ear.

"Beg for it, slut."

"P-Please put your thick cock in me and fuck me so hard that I'll be limping for the next week. I want to be stuffed so full with your pups and I want you to mess me up and..."

"Your wish is my command."

Otoya's desperate sobbing was cut off by a scream of pleasure as Tokiya finally pushed all the way in to the tight, warm heat in one go. He began thrusting at a ruthless pace, each time hitting Otoya's prostate with brutal accuracy.

Otoya was unable to form words as uncontrollable moans and whining and drool escaped his mouth. All Otoya knew was that he needed more and Tokiya was giving him exactly what he wanted.

The sound of skin on skin filled up the room, combining with Tokiya's grunts and constant growling, and Otoya's desperate noises. Both knew instinctively that they were already close to finishing.

Otoya kept growing tighter around the cock, finally causing Tokiya to bite down on his bared neck. With one final push deep into him, Tokiya came. His mind blanked from the pleasure of Otoya's ass accepting all of the cum he was spilling into him.

Being filled pushed Otoya over the limit, his sob turning into a scream as he released on the bed sheets.

Otoya and Tokiya finally collapsed on to the bed, Tokiya pulling out and helping his partner turn around. Tokiya pressed a soft kiss on to Otoya's lips and stroked his hair, in an attempt to soothe Otoya.

When Tokiya got up to clean themselves up, he burned the image of Otoya all messed up into his mind.

His crimson eyes were unfocused and bruises littered his chest and thighs from earlier foreplay. Tokiya was most proud of the mark he left on his neck so everyone knew Otoya was his. Cum was smeared on his chest from where he collapsed on his own mess. His hole was also leaking cum on to the bed sheets.

"Come on now, get up. We have the photoshoot in half an hour. I don't want to be late."

**Author's Note:**

> wipe this from your memory if you're an irl and everyone else follow me @chromatosalad on twitter for more (less horny) screaming. apologies for any crap stuff in this, and i hope you enjoyed.


End file.
